InkLight
by kattastrophical
Summary: When two girls get the idea to read themselves into Twilight it was meant be a joke, what happens when they find might have worked. Joint Story with SecretFortunes. Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**Inklight**

**A/N : SORRY BUT THIS IS ACTUALLY A ONESHOT SPINOFF OF TWILIGHT WHEN WE GOT A LITTLE BIT HYPER TO THINK STRAIGHT LET ALONE WRITE SANE STUFF love Kat and Nat**

Summary: When two girls get the idea to read themselves into Twilight it was meant be a joke, what happens when they find might have worked.

Disclamer: We would like to inform everyone that the characters and anything else to do with Twilight do not belong to us but to the Creator Stephanie Meyer *all bow before her great might* Love Kat and Nat

Chapter 1 - We're Not in Kansas

"Once upon a time..."

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I be a princess?!"

"Nathalie!"

"What?!"

"Do you want us to write this?!"

"Of course?"

"Well, shut up then!"

"Oh, well ok then... You could've said..."

"Anyway... Once upon a time, In a valley far, far away under a near constant cover of rain two sisters- WHAT NAT?!"

"Oh, um, well – can my prince be called Edward??"

"Is that all??"

"Yup! Oh, no, um, can we be physic sisters??"

"Ugh, fine. But I must admit that being physic sisters would be awesome!"

"I know, right?!"

"Ok, well let's see..."

"Kaaaaaaaatie...!"

"Yeah, mum?!"

"It's getting late, can you be a bit quieter please?"

"Yeah, ok – sorry!"And so, giggling, the two girls, curled up in the huge duvet, carried into the night, chatting, giggling, and writing...

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

"Nat, you awake?"And rolling over, Nat crawled across the planes of pillows, groaning, she mumbled, "I am now", scowling at Katie. "Hey! Don't give me that look! I would be asleep too, if not for a slight problem-"

"What? What's so important you had to wake me up?!"

"Oh don't worry about it, you can go back to sleep-"Rolling over once more, moaning in protest she mumbled a few words before settling down comfortably."Oh, ok, well thanks for waking me up for no reas-"

"I was being sarcastic, are you that oblivious?! There is just a slight problem, you just might want to know about – WE'RE NOT IN MY HOUSE!!!"

"Huh?! We are Katie, you idiot…"

" No I'm not I'm serious Nat this is not my house, this ain't even my room anymore!"

Nathalie sighed "Katie this is just sleep deprivation, your body is telling GO TO SLEEP !" her voice changed to a teasing one as she said "Say it with me now Katie , S-l-e-e-p , and again S-l-e-e-p"

"har har very funny Nat but when you wake up and find out I was right your going to be very sorry and be begging for forgiveness because you didn't listen to me" Katie retorted

"Drama Queen" Nathalie murmured "look if it will make you happy I'll take a look out the window and if your right I'll apologise and you can have full bragging rights for a month, Agreed?"

Sighing in frustration, Katie sat up, watching Nathalie expectantly, looking impossible young, and innocent, though she was anything but; though her cute camisole and shorts, claiming that 'Vampires exist, OK?!' on the back-side did nothing to deter that assumption .

Wide-eyed and very awake, which annoyed Nat to no-end, she stared at Nat with an expression that could only be explain as, WHAT THE HELL?!

"Nathalie, what are you doing?!"

"Getting closer, half way there…"

And so murmuring to herself Katie slumped back down on the bed, convincing herself, that she must try and get some relatively normal friends…

"Oh, sugar, honey, ice, tea! Ow, ow, buggering, OW!"

"What'd you do Nat?!"

Whimpering, "I was tip-toeing to the window-"

"Like an idiot!"

"Well yes, anyway, I stubbed my toe!" -pulls a puppy dog face-

"On what?"

"A wrought-iron bed post, that has roses on it…"

"Oh, I can't wait to snog Jasper's face off!"

A little blur, screeching like a banshee, squeaks to a stop at the foot of the bed, whispering in a unbelievably menacing voice – " Oh no you won't!"

"N-no-no I won't" shaking with fear, Katie curls up in the duvet, screaming "Don't eat me!!"

,Shaking her head, the 'Blur' says, of course I won't eat you silly, we're gonna be the bestest of friends!!"

"Hey, she's my best friend! Oh, hello Eddie-kins..."

"Way to be subtle Nat" … Rolling her eyes, she smiles at who she now realizes is Alice, says – "She does this a lot… You'll get used to it!"

**End of Chapter 1**

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~


	2. Start of Real Story

⌠Once upon a time...■

⌠Oh, oh, oh! Can I be a princess?!■

⌠Nathalie!■

⌠What?!■

⌠Do you want us to write this?!■

⌠Of course?■

■Well, shut up then!■

⌠Oh, well ok then... You could▓ve said...■

⌠Anyway... Once upon a time, In a valley far, far away under a near constant cover of rain two sisters- WHAT NAT?!■

⌠Oh, um, well √ can my prince be called Edward??■

⌠Is that all??■

⌠Yup! Oh, no, um, can we be physic sisters??■

⌠Ugh, fine. But I must admit that being physic sisters would be awesome!■

⌠I know, right?!■

⌠Ok, well let▓s see...■

⌠Kaaaaaaaatie...!■

⌠Yeah, mum?!■

⌠It▓s getting late, can you be a bit quieter please?■

⌠Yeah, ok √ Sorry!■ And so, giggling, the two girls, curled up in the huge duvet, carried into the night, chatting, giggling, and writing...

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

⌠Nat, you awake?■And rolling over, Nat crawled across the planes of pillows, groaning, she mumbled, ⌠I am now■, scowling at Katie. ⌠Hey! Don▓t give me that look! I would be asleep too, if not for a slight problem-"

⌠What? What▓s so important you had to wake me up?!■

⌠Oh don▓t worry about it, you can go back to sleep- ⌠Rolling over once more, moaning in protest she mumbled a few words before settling down comfortably.⌠Oh, ok, well thanks for waking me up for no reas-⌠

⌠I was being sarcastic, are you that oblivious?! There is just a slight problem, you just might want to know about √ WE▓RE NOT IN MY HOUSE!!!■

⌠Huh?! We are Katie, you idiot┘■

⌠I▓m not an idiot! I▓m serious, Nat this is not my house, we're not in my room!"

Nathalie sighed, ⌠Katie this is just sleep deprivation, your body is telling GO TO SLEEP!■ her voice changed to a teasing one as she said ⌠Say it with me now Katie , S-L-E-E-P , and again S-L-E-E-P!■

⌠Har-har, very funny Nat but when you wake up and find out I was right your going to be very sorry and be begging for forgiveness because you didn▒t listen to me!■ Katie retorted in a sinng-song voice.

⌠Drama Queen,■ Nathalie murmured ⌠look if it will make you happy I▓ll take a look out the window and if your right I▓ll apologise and you can have full bragging rights for a month, agreed? ⌠

Sighing in frustration, Katie sat up, watching Nathalie expectantly, looking impossible young, and innocent, though she was anything but; though her cute camisole and shorts, claiming that ▒Vampires exist, OK?!▓ on the back-side did nothing to deter that assumption.

And so, hilariously, Nat tip-toed over to the window, hair sticking up wildly, and then suddenly...

"Ow, ow, buggering hell, OW!"

From Katie's giggling postition on the bed, she inquired, "What did you do?"

"I was tip-toeing over to the windo-"

"Like an idiot!"

⌠Well yes, anyway, I stubbed my toe!■

⌠On what?■

"The bed post,"

TO BE CONTINUED....

End of Chapter 1

~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~ 


End file.
